


Des révélations au café

by Bruniblondi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Meeting, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Rollins a quitté Hawaii et croise une vieille connaissance à l'autre bout du monde. Les nouvelles sont... Surprenantes :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des révélations au café

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ^^ (bonjour, bonne nuit, dépend de quand vous lisez ça ^^)
> 
> Incroyable, mais vrai, je fais des infidélités au Sterek et m'aventure timidement dans le Fandom McDanno. C'est tout la faute à Ma Lune, c'est elle qui m'a dit de regarder la série et... Et... Voila le résultat
> 
> Donc, c'est une tentative timide, je l'ai déjà dit. Une idée que j'ai eu en regardant la saison 4 de la série (oui je suis en train de finir la saison 4, je rattrape tout doucement mon retard ^^), du coup des choses vont vous semblez bizarre si vous en êtes plus loin ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Rien à moi à part l'idée ^^
> 
> Rating: On va dire K+ mais K irait aussi je pense
> 
> Pairing: heu surprise? Y en a deux ^^
> 
> Bêta: l'adorable Erika Keysie ^^
> 
> Contexte: Catherine Rollins a quitté Hawaii et croise une vieille connaissance à l'autre bout du monde. Les nouvelles sont... Surprenantes :D

Catherine Rollins marche tranquillement dans les rues de Lyon. C’est son jour de repos et elle entend bien en profiter pour visiter un peu.

Depuis 6 mois qu’elle a quitté Hawaï, c’est peut-être son premier vrai jour de repos. Jusqu’à maintenant, elle n’a jamais pris le temps de réfléchir aux raisons de son départ. Pas eu le temps de faire son deuil comme on dit, même si personne n’est mort.

C’est juste… Elle aurait préféré que les choses se passent différemment en fait. Que Steve ne se rende pas compte des choses avant elle.

C’est un comble pour un agent du renseignement, de ne pas se rendre compte qu’on retombe amoureuse d’un ex. Ex qui est depuis devenu son patron. Oui, l’ironie de la situation ne lui échappe pas. Surtout que les choses n’ont pas fonctionné avec Billy.

C’est à ça qu’elle réfléchit alors qu’elle parcourt le vieux Lyon, quand elle tombe soudain sur une vieille connaissance. Et dire qu'il a fallu qu'elle traverse la moitié de la planète pour la revoir.

               - Gabby ? S’exclame-t-elle.

L’ex-petite-amie de Danny, Gabby Asano se retourne, surprise, délaissant le stand d’un bouquiniste dans lequel elle furetait.

               - Catherine ? Oh mon dieu !

Les deux femmes s’enlacent, heureuses de se revoir.

               - Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? S’exclame encore Gabby.

               - Je suis en mission ici pour deux mois. C’est mon jour de repos. Et toi ?

               - Mission de 18 mois. Tu as le temps de prendre un café ?

               - Bien sûr.

C’est bras dessus-bras dessous que les deux femmes rejoignent un café, un peu plus loin.

Elles discutent de choses et d’autres pendant près d’une demi-heure, avant que l’ex-militaire trouve le courage de poser LA question.

               - Tu as des nouvelles de… Du 5-0 ?

Gabby lui jette un regard entendu, puis sourit, amusée.

               - ça tombe bien que tu en parles, lui assure-t-elle. J’ai justement eu Danny au téléphone hier soir. Il avait quelque chose à m’annoncer.

               - Ah oui ? Fait Cath pas franchement intéressée.

Ce sont des nouvelles de Steve qu’elle veut, même si elle adore Danny.

               - Danny se remarie, lâche Gabby.

Catherine s’étouffe presque avec son café en entendant ça.

               - Attends, fait-elle. Danny se remarie ? Danny Williams ? L’homme qui a juré qu’on ne l’y reprendrait plus jamais ? Celui qui dénigre la noble institution du mariage à la première occasion ? CE Danny-là ?

D’un coup, la conversation devient plus intéressante.

Gabby éclate de rire.

               - Celui-là même, oui. Je suppose qu’il a trouvé la perle rare.

               - Et on connait cette perle ? Demande la militaire.

               - On connait cette personne, oui, répond l’autre femme avec une prudence que Catherine ne comprend pas.

               - Nooooon ? Ne me dis pas que c’est Kono ?

               - Ce n’est pas Kono, mais tu n’as pas tapé loin, assure Gabby.

L’ex-militaire fronce les sourcils. Si elle n’a pas tapé loin, c’est que c’est quelqu’un avec qui Danny travaille, mais elle a beau réfléchir, à part Kono, elle ne voit aucune autre femme dans l’entourage immédiat de l’inspecteur Williams.

               - Je ne vois pas…

               - Quelqu’un avec qui il se chamaille beaucoup, qui ne le laisse jamais conduire sa propre voiture et qui est légèrement casse-cou.

Catherine bug quelques instants.

               - Steve ? Steve et Danny vont se marier ? Mais… Ils ne sont même pas gays !!

               - Oh, je t’en prie, s’agace Gabby. Ne me dis pas que tu n’as jamais eux de doutes sur eux ?

Cath s’apprête à répondre un « Non. Bien sûr que non » quand  tous ces petits moments ambigües lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de la chaise.

               - Je sais, dit Gabby. Ça m’a fait la même chose quand Danny me l’a dit.

               - Comment c’est arrivé ?

Maintenant que Catherine y pense, ce n’est pas si improbable que ça. Et du coup, elle est curieuse.

               - D’après ce que j’ai compris, Danny a été kidnappé et quand il l’a retrouvé, Steve lui a sauté dessus.

L’ex-militaire rit.

Oui, ça ressemble à un truc que Steve ferait.

               - Et la demande en mariage ? Veut-elle savoir.

               - Steve s’est fait tirer dessus il y a un mois et est resté quelques temps dans le coma, raconte Gabby. Il va bien, assure-t-elle tout de suite après. Mais quand il s’est réveillé, Danny lui a laissé le choix. Des menottes ou la bague au doigt. Steve a choisi la bague, même si j’ai dans l’idée que les menottes ont servies quand même.

Catherine s’esclaffe.

Elle soupire légèrement et les yeux dans sa tasse, elle pense aux changements qu’il y a eu dans sa vie et dans celle des autres. Et puis…

               - Dis-moi Gabby, tu es libre pour dîner ? Demande-t-elle, presque timidement.

Le sourire de l’autre femme est tout aussi timide, mais sa réponse est franche et assurée.

               - Oui.

**Author's Note:**

> Verdict? J'ai le droit de continuer à faire mumuse avec eux ou pas? :D


End file.
